Just Want To Feel
by Soccerchick6
Summary: Elena is a high school student who just lost her parents. She just wants to feel again. But from the one person she probably shouldn't. OOC/AU/No Vampires. Delena


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So this idea just came to me, enjoy and let me know if you guys think I should continue!

Chapter 1:

"_Elena sweetie, smile for the camera!" Elena's mother shouts trying to take a picture of her daughter on her sixth birthday. But Elena had other plans. She was too invested in her brand new bike to look at the camera as she sped off down the sidewalk past the rose bush, taking her new bike for a ride._

_Her mother snapped a picture anyway. While there was a big smile on her daughters face. It wasn't directed towards the camera, but the open sidewalk in front of her._

"Elena, Elena. Smile for the camera!" Elena heard again, but it sounded different this time, like it was getting clearer and clearer.

"Elena! Wake up!"

And she did, Elena shot up from her bed to find Margaret shouting, and jumping on her bed for that matter, waving her Barbie camera around.

"Smile!" Her four year old sister beamed, snapping a picture of a very disgruntled Elena.

"Margret, please, no more." Elena begged rubbing the tiredness from her eyes before glancing at the clock on her nightstand. It read 8:30.

"8:30! Margret, why would you wake me up so early?" Elena was now slightly annoyed.

"Aunt Jenna said there's lots to do today. School starts tomorrow!" Her sister said, still bouncing on the bed.

"Exactly, it was my last day to sleep in." Elena huffed. She knows it's not her sister's fault, but she was tired.

"Oh good, you're up." Aunt Jenna said walking into Elena's bedroom.

"Yeah, not by choice though." Elena said falling back down on her pillows.

"Well, Margret's haircut appointment is at 9. You can either join us, or I can come back afterwards and pick you up so we can go get the supplies you'll need for school."

"Could you pick me up afterwards?" Elena asked.

"That's fine. We should be back around 10ish. I'll give you a call when we are leaving the hairdressers." Jenna said picking up a squirming Margret and walking towards the door to the conjoining bathroom that Elena and Margret shared.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled and waved to her younger sister.

Elena laid in bed until she heard the car pull out of the driveway. Knowing there was no way she was going to fall back asleep, she got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on a plain T-shirt followed by her black converse shoes. She walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth and walked back into her room and grabbed her tote bag along with her pink leather journal.

She made her way down stairs and out the front door making her way down the sidewalk. She stopped to smell the fresh roses on the rose bush. The smell was comforting to her, made her feel safe.

She continued walking again and her mind drifted off. Before she knew it she made it to her destination, she knew so from the aroma. Mystic Falls Café.

As she walked in she bumped shoulders with a man who was walking out. "Sorry." They both said giving each other a quick glance. Something about the man looked familiar. Those blue eyes and that soft smile. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Elena shook her head, giving up on trying remembering. Mystic Falls was a small town and she probably has just seen him around.

Walking into the café Elena smiled at the familiar faces out of kindness. She found an empty table in the corner and sat down, she looked out the window and saw an old couple walking hand in hand, the sight made her smile but deep down it hurt her to no end. _If only._

"Would you like the usual, Elena?" A voice brought Elena back to inside the café.

"Yes, please." Elena smiled.

The middle age women poured Elena a cup of coffee and smiled as she walked off. Elena added three sugar packets and some cream to her coffee almost robotically. She took a quick sip knowing it would burn her tongue. She then pulled out her pink leather journal. Her diary.

She opened up to the first empty page.

_Dear diary. I had the same dream again. My sixth birthday party. The year I got my first bike and I skipped my birthday cake just to keep riding it. Mom and Dad had to force me off to go to sleep, telling me I had the next day, and the day after that to ride it. I don't know why I always have this dream. It's not of much importance. I just don't know what to think of it anymore…_

_I want to feel happy again, but how can I when my heart still feels so broken. The smallest of things remind me of them. Like Margret and her love of taking pictures, just like mom. Or the old couple holding hands. Mom and dad were never given the chance to grow old. They'll never be given the chance to see me and Margret grow up. I know it's been almost four months and I should have come to accept the fact that they're gone. But, I feel that as time goes on, it just gets harder…_

_School starts tomorrow. I should feel excited or maybe nervous. But I don't feel anything at all really. It feels like just a choir. Something that has to be done. Sure I have friends that will make it somewhat bearable. But I feel like they think they need to walk on egg shells around me. That one wrong step and I'll crack. I know that they're there for me, but things are different now._

Elena sat thinking of what else she had on her mind, but nothing came so she closed her diary and put it back in her tote before drinking the rest of her coffee. Elena's phone went off, signaling she had a text message. Opening up her phone she reads a text message from Bonnie. who through the past couple of months has been there for Elena. Was with her through thick and thin. Unlike some people.

**Hey girly, might not see you today, but we'll meet at the normal spot at school tomorrow? -B **

Elena sent a quick text back, **Sounds good. –E**

Seeing that the time was quarter to 10, Elena decided she should make her way back home before Jenna called. She stood up grabbed her tote and left money and a tip on the table.

Just as she walked out her phone starting ringing, "Hey Jenna." Elena answered.

"Hey Elena, we're just leaving now, we should be there in about ten minutes." Jenna spoke over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Elena said. They then said their goodbyes and hung up.

Thankfully the Café was just a few minutes from Elena's house and she made it home just as Aunt Jenna and Margret pulled into the drive way. Elena hopped into the front seat and put on her seatbelt.

"You go to the café?" Jenna asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yep." Elena smiled back.

"Elena! Do you like my hair!" Margret asked from the back seat. Elena turned around and saw her little sister in her car seat with her sleek brown hair now shoulder length and bangs covering her forehead.

"Very cute." Elena said honestly, giving her sister a smile before returning her gaze ahead.

"So we'll run to the store, buy the supplies you guys will need and then we'll need to be back home by 12." Jenna said almost as mentally going through her list for the day.

"Why do we need to be back home at a certain time?" Asked Elena.

"The Nanny is coming by for one last walkthrough." Jenna replied.

"Nanny?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes, Margret's Nanny. I start work again tomorrow and I don't get home until five and Margret's preschool gets out at noon so she'll need a nanny to watch her till then." Jenna said almost matter of factly. "I thought you knew this already Elena?" Jenna questioned.

Elena vaguely remembers Jenna talking about a Nanny, but Elena's had a lot on her mind lately

"Right, I remember now." Elena nods. "You know, I could watch Margret once I get home from school."

"But it's the beginning of the school year so you'll be busy and with cheerleading practice and all, you won't have time." Jenna replies.

"Yeah, right." Elena just slouches back in her seat trying not to think about school, cheerleading, or anything for that matter.

After shopping, they returned home and Elena carried her bags to her room, depositing them on her bed.

Just then, the door bell rings.

"Elena, could you get that? I'm in the middle of making lunch for Margret!" Jenna asks from downstairs.

"Yeah! I got it." Elena says as she makes her way down the stairs, knowing this must be the Nanny.

But what surprises Elena is who is behind the door.

"You-, you're the guy from the café?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry?" asks the man as he turns his head slightly to the side, obviously confused.

"We ugh, at the café this morning, we bumped into each other." Says Elena.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that." He smiles.

"It's alright." They both just stand there looking around. "Oh I'm sorry, please come in." Elena says opening the door wider for him to enter.

"Thank you." He says as he walking into the front foyer.

"You must be Elena. I've heard so much about you." He extends his hand out.

"I'm Damon, the new Nanny."

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Haven't wrote in awhile. I still plan on writing my supernatural fic, I've just been a little busy lately.<p>

Anyways, please let me know your thoughts on this and if I should continue. I don't have much thought put into this for the long run, but I kinda like having the openness to work with! Sorry for any typos, it's late and I was inspired.


End file.
